<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For a Tasty Treat Come down to Sweets by Angel170</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635355">For a Tasty Treat Come down to Sweets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170'>Angel170</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winchester Chainsaw Massacre [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Cannibalism, Crossdressing, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hypothermia, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Murder, Violence, do not copy to another site, human face mask, inspired by the devil's rejects, inspired by the texas chainsaw massacre, talks of threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cousins Ruby Cortese and Ruby Cassidy are driving cross country with their friends when they get lost and wind up in front of an ice cream shoppe. Luckily the ice cream man seems to be so friendly and helpful. Too bad they don't realize what town they're in and the darkness that resides in some of the townsfolk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Donna Hanscum/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Donna Hansum, Ruby/Shawn Harley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winchester Chainsaw Massacre [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For a Tasty Treat Come down to Sweets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was hands down my favorite installment since I thought over it but man did I put a lot of pressure on myself lol.</p><p>As always thanks to my amazing beta thinkwritexperess-official on tumblr who is a Goddess in human form also thanks to my discord friends who helped with one of the kills ya'll rock.</p><p>This is for the spn dark bingo and i want to thank its mods for allowing me to make this series. it's not over folks don't worry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Driving down the empty dusty road in his pickup truck, Gabriel tapped on the steering wheel to the tune he was whistling. It was a cloudy day and he hadn’t had many customers so he decided to take advantage and handle a delivery. Not that anyone had specifically ordered anything, but when one tries to get into someone’s bed, they should never show up empty handed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up ahead he could make out a head of bright red hair. The truck lurched along before he was close enough to see a woman in a long pastel green nightgown waving him down. He pulled over to the side of the road. The dust from his sudden stop lifted her gown, showing there was a slit up the middle that exposed her protruding belly. The woman clutched her gown closed and climbed into the passenger side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” He asked the strange woman who turned wide, wild eyes his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drive, you have to get me out of here.” The woman had a pleasing Scottish lilt but instead of complimenting her, Gabe focused on her panicked behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey now buttercup, just calm down, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I will not calm doon. You need to drive me to the police station.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel raised his hands in submission before starting the car over and continuing down the road. The woman looked around her window nervously, as though she expected someone to jump out of the fields. Gabe noticed the tear streaks down her dust- and sweat-covered face and without a word reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a pack of baby wipes, passing it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. I'm Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe. You gonna tell me what we’re running from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rowena. I need to go to the police, I escaped a home full of mental men. They’ll realize I’m gone and come after me.” Looking out the window Rowena whispered to herself. “My maw warned me, I was always too soft for the lads with sweet words and a soft touch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you get here? No offense but uh, your accent is really strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My accent is thicker depending on my emotions. Usually I have a decent American accent, at least I like to think so. I live in Florida, but I’m from Scotland. What state am I in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what state you’re in?” He looked at her worriedly as she shook her head. “Kansas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bastard.” Her eyes welled with tears but she refused to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to you Ro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A man came up to me in a bar. Offered me a bevvy. He was handsome, with sweet words, and sweet kisses. He…. he made me feel like a young bonny lass.” She decided not to mention how she assumed he was wealthy, how that was why she was at that bar, how she regularly scammed men for money to afford her lifestyle. It wouldn’t do to lose sympathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I woke up with a pain in my head, my limbs weak as he carried me into…. some underground dungeon. They had me chained to the wall. With a literal shackle and chain. The guy’s sons would have a go at each other and had a chug into a cup. Then…” she furiously shook her head. The police could get the next part, she owed this nosey man nothing. “I was lucky to get away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around her window, making sure no one was chasing them. They were driving far too slow in her opinion. “We need to go to the police. I know their names and faces, even the doctor they had checking on me. Then I’ll need a wire hanger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel winced before giving a sad shake to his head. “Oh I wish you hadn’t said that honey bunches. I can’t let you hurt Charlie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him with suspicion as she asked “how did you know what they planned to name the wee bairn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for an answer she tried to open the door to jump out, but Gabe slammed her head into the window of the passenger side door. As her slender body slumped over he began to whistle “The Candy Man.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>****Hours earlier****</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby Córtese stared out of the smudge-covered window of the van. Her older cousin, Ruby Cassidy - affectionately nicknamed Ruby #1 - sat beside her on the shag carpet-covered van floor. The meager offering of air coming from the rickety air conditioner wasn’t enough to stave off the oppressive heat inside the metal can on wheels. Ruby number 1 was trying to fan herself, her blond hair barely moving in the breeze, using the useless roadmap her boyfriend Shawn had thrown back here once he realized they were lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been making good time on the highway before the detour off the main road. Now the sun was beaming down on the van, the boys were upfront arguing over whose fault this was, everyone was miserable, and because of how dusty the road was they had to crank the windows shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit we’re down to less than ⅛ of gas.” Shawn, the driver, beat the steering wheel in anger. “If we end up stranded, out of gas, in the middle of nowhere, in a heatwave, I’m gonna murder you with the cigarette lighter.” He threatened Cole before popping the lighter out of the dash for emphasis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, my sense of direction is never wrong. It saved my whole troop back in the war, I’ve got a purple fucking heart to prove it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone rolled their eyes. They met Cole the night before leaving for their road trip at a local bar in their college town. He had bought them drinks and regaled them with tales of his patriotism and heroic adventures as a member of the armed forces. Shawn had liked the idea of having a strong military man join them as extra protection, though as the days went on it now just started to sound like Cole was spouting bullshit. Ruby number 2 was almost positive; one story he shared last night sounded like an episode of M.A.S.H.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby number 1 leaned over to whisper to her, “I’m sorry you got stuck with Cole. If I had known he was such a tool I never would have agreed to invite him. I just didn’t want you third-wheeling it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shoulda just shared Shawn.” Ruby winked at her cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s only good for a half hour tops.” Ruby 1 shot back before they dissolved into giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby noticed a billboard advertising for “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet Ice Cream Shoppe</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and quickly interrupted Shawn and Cole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey look, an ice cream shoppe. Maybe they have some gas or a payphone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good eye number 2.” Shawn winked before turning the wheel down the narrow side road, effectively ignoring the pouting glare Ruby sent him. Everyone knew she hated being called number 2.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Shawn pulled into the parking lot they noticed the dusty windowed payphone booth out in front. “Sweet! Cole, gimme a quarter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole’s jaw clenched in anger, “why the fuck do I have to give you a quarter? Use your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s your fault we’re lost, asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My fault? You’re the one driving dip shit, not my fault you went the wrong way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you fucking told me to. Not to mention you haven’t chipped in once for gas, now pay up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole leaned forward so their faces were inches apart, both glaring and sweat beading on their foreheads. “Or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby number 2 rolled her eyes and slid the vans door open with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Oh knock it off both of you. Just talk to the operator or call collect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby number 1 found herself pulled out of the car by her excited cousin, gushing over how badly she wanted ice cream. Neither girl realized they were still in their knotted crop tops, shorts and barefoot until they opened the front door and the cold blast hit them both. They sighed happily even with the shivers, grateful to be out of the heat. Nearly all of the windows had an air unit in it. There were multiple colored strands tied to the vents, blowing in the air signaling that the units were on full blast. Ruby walked up the front counter, her head tilted back to look up at the menu board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have money to order?” Ruby number 1 asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but I’m not planning on needing it, just watch.” She gave her cousin a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door leading to the back swung open, a short sandy haired man walked out wiping his hands with a rag before tossing it over his shoulder. His lips stretched to one side in a half smile as his honey eyes met theirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello ladies, what can I get for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby pouted her lips prettily and cocked her exposed hip. “We’re lost and hungry, what’s the cheapest thing we can order?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s eyes fell to her creamy exposed midriff before he forced his eyes back up. He frowned sympathetically. “Sorry to hear you girls got lost, I’ll be happy to point you to where you needed to be.” He scratched at the long haired scruff on his cheeks. “We’ll be closing for the storm tonight so you can have whatever you like free of charge. There’s no guarantee we’ll be open tomorrow and toppings tend to go bad quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby 2 grinned victoriously, glad that she was able to use her feminine wiles to get her way. Her cousin on the other hand looked skeptical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sun is beaming and it feels like a hundred degrees. Why would it rain?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The owner chuckled, “Now I know you aren’t from anywhere around here. When it’s hot like this the water in the lakes and rivers and such evaporates going up to the air. Storm clouds can only hold so much so when they all fill with tons of water it comes down as a storm. If you had the local station playing it was warning farmers and townsfolk to stay in. It’s why we cancelled our barbecue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barbecue?” Cole asked intrigued as he and Shawn walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” the smirking man responded with a pop. “Every other weekend, weather permitting, we have a fire going out back with roasted meats, gumbo, chili, and the works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what I want, ice cream man.” Ruby number 2 interrupted after missing everything that was said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Gabriel.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby grinned flirtatiously, squeezing her biceps in to push her round breasts together. Ruby number 1 might be older, blonde, taller and thinner than her, but at least she had full, perky breasts. “Can I please have a vanilla sundae with chocolate fudge Gabriel, pretty please with a cherry on top?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe gave her a wink and turned his back to prepare her order. Shawn marched over to her, angrily whispering in her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have money for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She merely waved him off, “Gabe said to order whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Gabriel, that offer goes for us too, or only for those with tits?” Cole asked, his voice thick with hostility and alpha posturing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel simply laughed him off, as though he had no reason to be apprehensive about being alone with them. “It’s for all of you. Haven’t you ever heard of Southern Hospitality?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just exactly how far South are we?” Shawn asked, pointing a glare at Cole. He stopped just long enough to watch Gabriel place an overloaded ice cream glass in front of a happily squealing Ruby. “We were supposed to be on Route 66. We’re taking a road trip for the summer before we have to get back to college in Cali.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel laughed uproariously, his head tilted back as he clutched his sides with laughter. “Oh you’re way off. You’re in Kansas, you got a better job of finding Auntie Em and Toto than Route 66 from here, bucko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby number 1 watched as her cousin happily munched on the cold treat. She paid no mind to the conversation around her, only to the fact that her younger cousin had something that she didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want a chocolate shake!” She interrupted the three men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure cupcake, what about you boys?” Gabriel asked the red faced men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well If Ruby’s ordering a drink then I’ll take an egg cream.” Shawn placed his order before going to his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her thin waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole looked up at the menu, reading it out as he ordered, “I’ll take two scoops of chocolate, one of chocolate chip, in a dish with extra strawberry syrup.” When the others jeered him for the order he angrily shot back, “it’s free and I’m hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel quickly placed each order on the counter top, allowing each young adult to grab their own. Shawn was nearly halfway through his drink before he asked where the nearest gas station was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About an hour the opposite way through town. There’s a closer one near here but they're closed in preparation for the storm. I’d be happy to call a local mechanic for you though. I’m sure he can bring over a gas can for you so you could make it out to the station. Or even tow you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’d rather have the gas than a tow, thank you.” Shawn agreed before Gabriel walked to the back, the door swinging shut behind him. “What a weirdo. Probably a kid fucker, why else have an ice cream shop in the middle of Bumfuck, Nowhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole chuckled as he swallowed another spoonful of ice cream. “Probably a cousin fucker, we are in the South. His mother’s probably his sister and his wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby number 1 giggled, finishing the last of her drink before pointing at her cousin, “Number 2 would probably still fuck him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby 2 merely shrugged, feeling comfortable with her hunger sated. “Well he is kinda cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the others laughed Cole glowered in angry jealousy. He had been basically promised Ruby number 2 if he came on this trip and so far while everyone talked of her easiness she hadn’t allowed him anywhere near her. Gabe walked back in with an easy smile seeing the three friends laughing freely. Ruby number one spied the machine in the corner of the dining area and ran over, placing her hand on top of the red machine and gleaming brightly at her cousin. “Ruby look, a jukebox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe blinked at the enthused blonde, “I thought you were Ruby? So, you’re both Ruby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn grinned at the shop owner, “They’re cousins and brunette Ruby’s mom is a jealous bitch who wanted to be exactly like her sister. To the point where she had a daughter when her sister did and named her after her niece. So blonde Ruby is Ruby number 1 and she,” he pointed to the glowering brunette, “is number 2.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other three friends laughed, not noticing how Gabriel and Ruby 2 hadn’t joined in. Ruby number 2 walked to the jukebox, her brown eyes scanning the titles before spotting one she liked. She plucked a quarter from her cleavage and slid it into the machine, her finger pressing the song as she waited before the beat started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The familiar saxophone and crooning of the Coasters made her swivel her hips. The others stopped laughing as soon as they heard the beginning of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Down in Mexico</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Shawn shared a look with blonde Ruby before pulling Gabriel to a chair in the middle of the room. Gabriel sat by himself as Ruby number 2 grinded against the jukebox before dropping to the floor, her long legs tucked underneath her as she seductively touched herself. Lifting the bottom hem of her shirt to peek at the bottom swell of her breasts before she dropped it again, winking at the sandy-haired man focused on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was what she loved. All eyes on her, men wanting her, infatuated with her. She crawled along the floor, arching her back as she went. Knowing how good her ass looked in the short denim and how her bare flesh was peeking through showing she had no underwear. She stopped at Gabriel's feet, mouthing along with the song, her tongue licking along her lips, as she peeked up at him from beneath thick lashes. As the tempo picked up she crawled onto his lap, her hips matching the faster beat. Her thighs on either side of his, she grinded down in his lap as she leaned into him, offering her breasts to his view but he turned away before his skin could touch hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t put hands on my girl. I’m a Green Beret Marine, just so you’re warned.” Cole growled from the bar stool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel raised a suspicious brow at that but just smiled and refocused on the Ruby on his lap who had now turned around so her ass was on his lap, and leaned forward to fling her long soft brown tresses back and forth. Gabriel’s fingers noticeably twitched with the need to touch but he held back. Shawn and Ruby 1 laughed seeing his reaction but Ruby 2 looked over her shoulder at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever had a lap dance before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only from my wife.” He responded with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby number 1 laughed behind him, “is she also your cousin?” Causing all three of the others to laugh uproariously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you guys are gonna be fun.” Gabe smiled easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby number 1 held her head as her giggles tapered off, “I feel dizzy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby 2 fell back on Gabe’s lap, her head lolling to his shoulder, “me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe stood up, letting the younger girl fall to the floor. The two men realized that something was wrong and tried to rush toward him but both fell unconscious after a few steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The foursome woke up groaning as they found themselves on a cold bare floor. Ruby number 2 tried to stand on shaky legs, her eyes widening as she looked around. The ice cream shoppe was replaced with a bare room none of them recognized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck happened?” Shawn asked, pushing the heel of his hand against his throbbing forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were drugged by that little ice cream freak.” Ruby number 1 snapped back as her cousin helped her to stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna fucking kill him.” Cole threatened, but instead of being awed or impressed, the others nearly rolled their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to figure out where we are and get out of here.” Shawn tried to get Cole to focus, bringing him back to the present. “There’s no way he could have moved all of us very far on his own so we gotta still be close by to the ice cream shoppe. Try and look around for any clues or weapons we can use, but be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The foursome moved steadily throughout the room, there were two doors in the large space. One was a thick metal door that led to an empty walk-in freezer. Since she was feeling hot brunette Ruby left the door open to get more air into the room. The other door was a polished steel that refused to open no matter how hard the three of them pushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I found something.” Cole called out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other three turned to see their traveling companion pull out a shotgun hidden in a wall vent. Ruby the 2nd could only watch, horrified, as he checked it over to make sure it was loaded. Something in her gut twisted; the situation was terrifying enough, but she had a sinking feeling things were going to get much worse. Cole didn’t strike her as being terribly bright or even skilled at anything, so seeing him with a weapon instead of making her feel safe, made her incredibly uneasy. Shawn must have felt the same because he yelled at the other man to put the weapon down before he hurt someone. She winced, knowing Cole's fragile ego wouldn’t stand for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what I’m doing! I’m a fucking soldier and I’m sick and tired of you not showing me any God-damn respect Shawn. You’re nothing more than a spoiled little pissant, a civilian who couldn’t even stay on the fucking Interstate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn’s face colored in anger as he screamed back, pointing at the other man. “You’re the mother fucker who told me to get off the Interstate and got us lost in the fucking first place. Now give me the fucking gun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I know what I’m doing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything moved in slow motion as Ruby number 2 watched Shawn step towards Cole, his arms outstretched to grab the shotgun. Cole took a half step back, and lifting the gun up, he aimed it at Shawn. Her mouth opened to scream, whether in warning to Shawn or to stop Cole she’ll never know. Cole pulled the trigger and a flash of light lit up his face before his head blew back with the bang of the shotgun. A large splash of blood shot out, hitting the trio that was still standing semi-circle towards him before they could all jump back. Cole’s body dropped with a dull </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the shotgun smoking lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was rigged.” Shawn's voice shook, his blood- covered lids blinking rapidly as they stared at the bleeding corpse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby number 1 let out an ear-piercing screech, scaring Shawn into running to her to console her while Ruby number 2 hugged herself, her dark eyes, glued to the faceless corpse on the floor. His blood pooling on the floor and slowly moving outward. She could feel the blood spray on her and knew where each warm drop was but couldn’t move her hands to wipe it off. A tremor worked through her body before Shawn could make his way over and shake her himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on girls, we gotta find a way out of here. We need to get to the cops, tell them what happened and then they’ll fix this okay? Number 2, look at me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all gonna die!” Blonde Ruby screeched before she took off running into the walk-in-Freezer, screaming at the top of her lungs. She stumbled over a tight wire in the freezer, nearly falling to her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby!” Shawn turned to run after her when the freezer door shut with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby number 2 and Shawn ran to the door of the freezer, trying to pull it open, and Blonde Ruby pushed against the door from the inside but the door refused to budge. Blonde Ruby banged on the door, tears streaming down her face as her cousin looked at her through the small window with a somber frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get me out of here number 2, please. It’s cold.” Ruby begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duo outside ran around the room looking for a way in but there was nothing. There wasn’t even a keyhole in the door to unlock it. Shawn ordered her to look around the inside of the freezer, saying the lock had to be on her side, but she found nothing. Her breath was coming out white puffs in front of her as she tried to fight back the rising panic. Spreading her fingers, she tried to search out a hidden keyhole but found none. Her fingers throbbed from the cold metal, the numbness sinking into them making her joints freeze in odd angles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body shook with shivers. She didn’t know how long she was in the fridge, but everything hurt. Her skin looked like it was turning white, though she wiped the thought away assuming the pain in her eyes from her frozen tears were making her see things. She tried to walk around the room, hoping if she kept moving she could somehow warm up. Her tremors grew worse, only allowing her to shuffle her feet a step at a time. When she got back to the door, she called out to Shawn through the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to pee.” Her teeth clattered so hard her jaw hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn glared at her, his jaw tight as he shot her an annoyed look. “Ignore it, you’ve got bigger problems.  We’re trying to find something to break you out. Just hold tight, maybe sit down and save up your energy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched him walk away from the door forlornly. She wanted to call out to her cousin she could see running past, but decided against it. She tried to continue shuffling but became disoriented and fell in the middle of the room. She attempted to get up but couldn’t get her body to move the way she wanted to. Remembering what Shawn said, she wrapped her arms around her knees, trying to huddle for warmth her body was no longer producing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time passed by and she lost focus on what was going on outside the room. She heard a female voice screaming about blue fingers and a door being banged on but she couldn’t focus enough to think who or why that was happening. She had tried to move earlier, to turn her head or release her hands from their position, but she was stuck; her limbs were frozen and unable to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Ruby Gem, what happened baby girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sweet, loving voice was like a balm to her soul. Her eyes scanned up and saw her mother, but this wasn’t the version she left back at home on the start of the road trip. The mother she left behind was perfectly coiffed, her makeup impeccable, and her personality was that of a perfect social butterfly, that everyone adored and idolized. The woman in front of her was the mother she remembered growing up, the one who used to bake with her and sing songs into her hairbrush with her as they danced around. The one who didn’t push her to be the head cheerleader and demand her daughter always be the top of the social hierarchy, who didn’t need the constant validation from everyone around her. This woman even smelled like how her mother used to, suntan lotion and summer days by the pool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe baby, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so cold Mommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My poor Ruby Gem, want Mommy to hug it all better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If her tear ducts hadn’t been frozen she would have cried from relief. She couldn’t remember the last time her mother held her. Certainly before high school, maybe even middle school.  It’s why Ruby started kissing boys and sleeping around so young. She craved the physical contact, the feeling that someone loved her. The woman her mother had become had no time for Ruby, but now she was here, offering something that Ruby had been denied for years and smelling like all her favorite childhood memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold me Mama, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course baby.” Her arms wrapped around Ruby and for a moment she finally stopped feeling cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you...Mommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn banged on the window, panicking when Ruby stopped moving. “Ruby! Ruby!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kicked and banged at the door but the noise had no effect on the still figure on the floor of the locked freezer. Even the puffs of white air that would escape his girlfriend’s mouth had stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby.” Ruby number two fell to the floor, her body wracked with sobs at the realization that her cousin was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn wrapped his arms around her, hauling her up. “Come on Ruby, we gotta get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metal door on the other side of the room clicked open. Shawn pulled Ruby to her feet, all but dragging her to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s dead, Ruby’s dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her face in his hands, his eyes wide and a touch manic. “Come on Babygirl, you gotta focus, okay? It’s only us now, we need to look out for each other and get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t, I won’t let you. We’ll stick together, not touch anything and keep an eye out for any more booby traps right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At her nod he pushed open the metal door, both of them peering into the dim lit hallway. At the far end was a well-lit staircase leading upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost home free, just walk with me, okay?” Grabbing her, he linked their arms together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair stepped cautiously into the hall, Ruby squished into his side so they could fit together. They froze, waiting for something to happen, letting out a relieved breath when nothing did. The next few steps were the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inhale, step, wait, exhale, repeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More than halfway to the staircase they were now in a more lit section of the hall. He could actually see the staircase and could identify it as a wood beam. He took the next step faster than Ruby, nearly desperate to reach the safety of the staircase when he felt it. The back of his foot pulled a taut wire over his Achilles’ tendon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Shawn freeze and looked up at him. His eyes were wide as he turned to her, streams of blood pouring down from his head as a metal ice cream spade was lodged into his cranium. She let him go, mouth wide as he dropped to the floor in front of her. She was too shocked to make a sound. Her eyes scanned the ceiling and noticed an air cannon peeking out from a hole in the ceiling. It was obvious this was planned. Her cousin and friends were dead, she was lost and alone. Her mother didn’t even know she was missing and wouldn’t know for another week. There was not going to be a daring rescue. If she wanted to make it out of here, she’d have to do it herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a deep, steadying breath, she took off at a dead run towards the stairs. Her hands gripped the railing as she stopped on the landing. Her dark brown eyes, red and puffy from her tears scanned around the staircase to make sure there were no more wires. When she deemed it clear she took an uneasy step, the tip of her toe shaking as she slowly put her body weight down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another step up the stairs. Still nothing, but she could see that the door was slightly ajar now, the familiar smell of the ice cream shoppe becoming more noticeable with each step. The jukebox was still on and she recognized the familiar beat of “Runaround Sue.” It was becoming obvious the stairs probably weren’t boobytraped, but she didn’t want Gabriel to hear her coming. If she had time to sit down and think she would have assumed there was a 4th trap they missed but she had to focus on reaching freedom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dion DiMucci sang the last verse as she finally reached the door. Ruby opened the door, pushing it outwardly very slowly in case it creaked. Scanning the area, she didn’t see anyone in the eating area or behind the bar. She breathed out a sigh of relief; she was home free. Taking a step out of the doorway she turned to go behind the door to head towards the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blonde woman grabbed her. Ruby tried to fight back but the other woman forced something sharp into her neck. Her limbs felt heavy and she couldn’t control her movements. Her arms flapped about while her legs seemed to crumble under her own weight. The blonde woman gave her a sick smile before Gabriel appeared and placed a loving kiss on the stranger’s cheek; Ruby realized this must have been the wife, Donna, they heard about earlier. The empty syringe in her hand was the last thing Ruby saw before she fell to the ground, her eyes too heavy to stay open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the darkness enveloped her she could hear Gabriel laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you guys would be fun.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***Present***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truck's hard stop kicked up a cloud of dust as soon as he parked in front of Winchester's farmhouse. Dean walked out to meet him as Gabe opened the passenger side door, showing the passed out pregnant woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas! Charlie’s back!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel came running out from the barn as Rowena groaned waking up. Dean started unstrapping her before she realized where she was. The moment it hit her she struck out, trying to claw at Dean’s face, but Castiel grabbed her by her long red hair, pulling her out of the truck and to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bitch! You think you can just take our baby and leave?” His free hand on her throat, he growled in her face, his blue eyes hard and menacing, his voice low and filled with the promise of blood. “Don’t you ever try that again or I’ll make sure you never die. Now get inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a call of thanks towards Gabe, Castiel marched her back towards the entrance to the underground bunker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean watched his husband’s retreating back with heart-eyes. “He’s gonna be such a great dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe could only agree. Sure, initially he hadn’t thought much of the small church mouse that somehow got brought into the family, but now he could see the change the last few years had done to the young man. It reminded him of Donna and how she had evolved being in their family and became so much more than she would have been otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d she get out anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garth was supposed to be transporting her from the dungeon to one of the bunker bedrooms. Start getting her comfortable for when he has to deliver. Well he left the door open, she knocked him out, ran around the bunker ‘til she found the door and kept running. Glad she didn’t make it any farther, even though Rufus and Bobby are out looking for her. What are you doing out here anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got a present for my favorite Samsquatch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a chuckle Dean clapped the shorter man on the shoulder, giving it a heartfelt squeeze. “Thanks for keeping Charlie safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel laughed as Dean yelled out for Sam to get outside as he made his way to the bunker. The loud thumps of heavy boots hitting wooden stairs announced his arrival. Gabriel couldn’t help the hungry look that came over his face at seeing the tall, young man ambling his way over. His blue overalls dusty with one strap down and no shirt underneath. Tan, sweaty skin on display tempting Gabriel to touch and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Samshine, got a gift for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam kept his head down, refusing to meet Gabe’s face, his longer hair obscuring most of his face so they couldn’t make eye contact anyway. The older man didn’t take offense; he understood Sam’s want to make himself seem smaller even if he didn’t agree with it. He and Donna had been entrusted with Sam's most private thoughts and feelings and neither would do anything to make Sam regret the trust he had placed on them, things even Dean didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a dramatic flair Gabriel pulled off the tarp that had covered the back of the pickup. A bound body sat up and began screaming. The young woman tried in vain to move though the rope held her in place. Sam placed one large hand over her mouth, silencing her. Gabe couldn’t hear what Sam whispered in her ear but he was impressed by the results as he followed Sam and a silent Ruby down to the dungeons. Gabriel skipped along behind them, following the twists and turns and secret entrances meant to lose anyone but a Winchester. Finally they made it to the only clean room in the whole place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopping up on the counter Gabe pulled out a lollipop from his shirt pocket. Watching as Ruby was effectively and efficiently strapped to a metal operating table, he grinned around the sucker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As soon as she and her friends came in I knew she’d be perfect for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s very pretty.” Sam mumbled in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you Sammykins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s blush was visible even through the curtains of brown locks he hid behind. “Stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are though. In fact, Donna and I were hoping maybe Ruby here could tempt you into coming over soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah, break her in!” Gabe watched as Sam dripped a dropper into Ruby’s eyes. He’d watched Sam do this enough times to know it would stop the tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam methodically wiped all the dirt and blood off Ruby’s face as she whimpered and begged, pleading with the younger man to spare her. Her pleas only seemed to garner annoyance as Sam jammed a rubber gag in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel watched Sam as he moved around the room. He could never deny his attraction to the youngest Winchester. He always found Sam to be beautiful, even as a child, though the sexual urges didn’t come until Sam was nearly an adult. Dean and John would have eaten him alive, literally, if he hadn’t waited for Sam to turn 18 and had tried anything even when the boy had been 17. Since Sam became legal the Winchester had been over to join him and Donna in bed a few times and they enjoyed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Sam was embarrassed about his height, that he couldn’t seem to stop growing and would one day surpass his brother and father. Sam had even admitted in the darkness of their bedroom that he was embarrassed by his skull deformation and that the doctor, Garth, thought Sam had recessive genes manifesting as gigantism. With a brother and brother-in-law who could be models, Sam tended to feel down about his looks. Which was why the young man was focusing more on pretty face masks lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re actually free tomorrow, if you wanna come over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I add hair the mask won’t be ready by tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need Ruby’s hair, yours is gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam tucked his head down lower, murmuring </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Gabe knew this time he didn’t mean it. The boy just didn’t believe he deserved compliments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donna even bought this new sexy little number out in the city. It’s a green satin dress with matching panties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll look beautiful in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumping down from the counter Gabe lifted up Sam’s head so their eyes could finally meet. Sunlight through whiskey brown met golden meadow hazel as they stared into each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She would, but she didn’t buy it for herself. You deserve to feel as beautiful as you look Samshine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re free tomorrow you said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe grinned wide, his eyes victorious as he sat back down on the counter, watching with glee as Sam expertly flipped the scalpel in his hand and began cutting behind Ruby’s ears. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you read until the end give it a like and if there's something you really enjoyed tell me in the comments. You guys have the best ideas and the next installments will be about big daddy John and how this all started. If there's anyone in the series you really wanna see get it feel free to let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>